


Breakfast

by LongLiveTheRobots



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Horny Teenagers, It's very late, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Kisses, Thighs, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveTheRobots/pseuds/LongLiveTheRobots
Summary: Sleepy thigh sex. Drabble!
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is for naetles!!! this was supposed to be a text, but then I sarted editing it, and then things got out of hand. You know why it's called breakfast ;). Love ya hope you like it!!!
> 
> I wrote this in a absolute blur of thirst. We need more Yuesing sex. Please.

It’s still dark outside Sing wakes up in the wee hours of the night, incredibly horny, with an ever-present hard-on. He thinks of either going into the bathroom to take care of himself, or just going back to bed. 

He then remembers the beautiful boy asleep next to him. 

He paws at Yue for a moment, trying to wake him up, even if just for a bit. 

After a moment, Yue rolls over to meet Sing's gaze, his eyes coated in the glossy glaze of sleep. He runs his hand through Yut-Lung's hair, moving closer to grind up against him, showing his current state. Yue groans, and at first Sing thinks that this is a good sign. 

Yut-Lung Sing exhales dramatically, smushing his head into Yue's arm. Yet, Yut-Lung sighs and reaches down, palming Sing's erection. 

"You can do it in my thighs."

…………………

They're thick, warm, and easily muscular enough to make Sing drool. This was a great idea. He talked with Yue for a moment, making sure it was really okay for him to do this, before taking the sheets off them both. 

Sing gets up for a moment, only to hastily grab the lube off their nightstand and make his way back to his half-asleep Yue laying upon the bed. He squeezes a bit out of the bottle, and spreads it over Yut-Lung's thighs. Yue stirs a bit, whining about how cold it is. Of course, he is coaxed back with some whispers and neck kisses, Sing telling him to relax. 

He tells the mostly-asleep boy underneath him to press his legs together, while Sing holds his ankles in one hand over his right shoulder, up in the air. He gives himself a few passes over his cock with his already lubed-up hand, and lines it up to press into Yue. Upon entering Yut-Lung, Sing practically sobs. Beneath him, Yue moves a bit, a bit of a smug look drawn upon his face. 

Sing really tries not to jostle Yue too much while he slides in, but the pressure and heat from his thighs is driving him crazy. So warm, so tight, and it certainly does not help that Yue's got a semi that is simply begging to be sucked. 

He speeds up a bit, the lewd sound of their coupling starting to amplify. However, Yue wiggles a bit and whines, telling Sing that it's too fast. He slows down, rocking back and forth in this perfect, lazy motion. He can tell by the way Yut-Lung inches closer to him every so often that he's enjoying it more than he'd like to confess. 

Sing changes his grip from Yut-Lung’s ankles over his shoulder to simply gripping his legs, seizing Yue’s thighs in such a way that there will certainly be marks in the morning. Although Sing can tell that Yue wants to go back to bed, and he’s starting to pulse his legs along with Sing’s thrusts, in hopes of speeding up the process. Although Sing isn’t proud, it certainly is working quite well. 

Sing doesn't last long until he hastily takes his dick out and cums into his hand, not wanting to get Yut-Lung sticky. However, Yue starts to whine and stir, reminding Sing that he hasn’t finished. Sing is happy to help as he slips down and takes Yue into his mouth. He makes sure to slobber him up, his jaw slack and pliant for Yue to sleepily fuck his mouth just like he likes.

After a few minutes, Yue cums without much trouble, groaning into the pillow before going completely slack and falling asleep. Sing looks at him for a moment, before rising and getting something to clean up their mess. 

He wipes himself and Yut-Lung down using a washcloth damp with warm water, before putting his boxers back on and climbing into bed. He lies down next to Yut-Lung, who, barely awake, moves towards Sing and curls up against his chest. He soon feels Yue’s breathing become soft and even, and gently puts an arm around him, drawing him in closer. He falls asleep not far after, glowing in what feels like sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daa!!! Leave kudos? Or a comment? Go check out my other fic, we're 7 chapters strong!!! I love you stay safe, sexy ;D


End file.
